In recent years, portable terminals, such as portable telephones, have become widely used. Among the portable terminals, there is a folding type portable terminal that has a two-axis hinge portion.
As shown in FIG. 8(A), a portable terminal 100 is of the folding type that has a two-axis hinge portion 101. A lower casing (first casing) 102 and an upper casing (second casing) 103 are connected through the hinge portion 101 to each other. An operating portion 105 is provided on a front part 104 of the lower casing 102. A display portion (LCD) 108 is provided on a front part 107 of the upper casing 103.
The hinge portion 101 has a first support shaft 109 erected on the front part 104 of the lower casing 102, and also has a second support shaft 110 that is connected to the upper casing 103 and is connected perpendicularly to the first support shaft 109.
Also, the portable terminal 100 has an antenna 111. This antenna 111 is electrically connected to a receiving portion and a control portion (both of which are not shown).
The display portion 108 is shaped like a rectangle having a ratio (aspect ratio) between a longitudinal side and a transversal side, which differ in length from each other. The display portion 108 is used by being placed in a longitudinal position. The longitudinal position is defined as a position in which a longitudinal direction thereof is arranged along an arranging direction of the operating portion 105 and the display portion 108 in a spread state in which the operating portion 105 and the display portion 108 are arranged substantially in the same direction.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a portable terminal enabled to reproduce a moving picture, and a portable terminal enabled to perform (analog and digital) television reception have been proposed. Usually, a transversal position is used for displaying a moving picture and a television picture.
Thus, the potable terminal is put into an intersecting arrangement, in which the lower casing 102 and the upper casing 103 are arranged to intersect with each other, as shown in FIG. 108(B), by turning the display portion 108 around the first support shaft 109. Consequently, the display portion is placed into a transversal position to view pictures (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-215180